Sea, Love and Death
by writing freak 4 life
Summary: Madison finds out she is a demi-god and is taken to Camp half blood by the son of Hades Nico Di Angelo. Soon they begin to fall for each other... Will their romance last or will others things come between them.
1. Chapter 1- The monster

Authors note: Hello guy the main character is my own character since everyone in the Percy Jackson books are set up so I made my own. I hope you guys enjoy. And do not own some of the characters (all the Percy Jackson are not mine!)

Chapter 1- The monster

Madison P.O.V

Nothing in life is perfect, and I mean everything. People might come off as that perfect guy or that perfect girl and then bam! Next thing you know there gone. Without any word and they come back and expect you to take them back which you want to but you don't they broke your heart and you don't trust them again…. This is the same thing that happen to me.

1 Year ago

MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP! My alarm rang. Ugh, school I hate this school, I hate getting up so early I don't care about anyone there expect for Jamie whose my best friend.

"Madison get up your gonna be late for school!" My foster mother yelled.

"Coming!" I said. Yes I'm a foster child, my real mother ran away with some crappy ass drug addict who told her to leave me in a box on the side of the street. It rained for 3 days before someone found me, I guess someone help me took me to a foster home and when I was five I got adopted.

I got out of bed, brush my teeth and put on black jeans and a sweater that says _love sucks_ with black combat boots. I went down stairs and my foster mother was trying fix some paper that she need for work. Busy as usual I thought.

"Hey mom" I said.

"Get to school you're going to be late." She said

"Later, I guess." I said and walked out of the house. Hey even though she doesn't pay attention to me than not having a mother at all.

I hoped in my car and drove to school. It was dark and clouded outside like something bad is going to happen to today. _Maybe it gonna rain_ I thought. I car out my car and walked into the school.

"Mads!" someone yelled. I turn around and saw Angie, my short black hair gothic friend.

"Hey Angie" I said.

"Guess who I saw shoving her tongue down a boy's throat?" she said.

"Uumm Jenna the slutly cheerlead?" I said.

"Yup, you're correct ugh, I hate that hore" Angie said.

"I know how you feel, anyways I have to get to science, later." I said Angie put up the peace and walked away. It way a normal day as always in science class I went to the bathroom because everything on the board was getting blurry. As usual I thought. I walk to the bathroom and turn on the faucet and washed my face; water keeps me clam. I stood there for a while letting the water run. After I was calm enough to deal with words on the board before it starts floating off the board.

"Someone! Help me! Please!" A guys voiced yelled. _Just let him be_ I thought.

"Please, anyone help me! She crazy!" Now me being stupid when towards his voice. _You're gonna regret this_ I thought. I went to class room to look the guy, when I walked in to the room and saw Jenna. Jenna?! Why would a guy be every guy wants to sleep with her so why this one is calling for help? I thought. But Jenna wasn't Jenna she kind of look like a vampire with the fangs but she also had a bronze leg and a one that looked like a donkey's foot. Jenna turned around and saw me and said "Well well well, look who it is Poseidon's little girl." She said. What the hell is she talking about? I thought. But that's not important at the moment.

"Leave the boy alone Jenna." I said.

"Really? You wanna save him? Well you're out of luck." She said. Then she grab him by his neck pushed him against a wall and started sucking his blood.

"No! Leave him alone!" I yelled. I ran towards Jenna dragged her off of him. The boy collapsed on the floor in a daze.

"You bitch!" she yelled. _Oh no you've done it now I thought_. "You're gonna pay." She said. She ran towards me pushed me against the wall and choked me._ I can't breathe_ I thought. She started to sink her nails in my neck, I screamed out because of the horrifying pain. I tried kick her off of me, but she was too strong. _Maybe this is it_ I thought. If I never tried to save this guy I wouldn't be dying right now If wouldn't figure out Jenna- **the real Jenna** was a monster. In the end maybe it was my time to die. She dig her nails deeper into my neck _this is it_ I thought. The room started to become black and fuzzy last thing I saw was Jenna with and evil grin on her face and something that looked like a black shadow behind her that wasn't hers.

That it for chapter 1! i hoped you guys enjoy it and the next chapter will be up next week! review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2- She so stubborn

Thanks for all the people who liked my story, so here chapter 2 I hope you guys enjoy.

Sea, Love and Death

Chapter 2- She so stubborn

Nico P.O.V

I hate myself. I left her. I so stupid. I'm so in love with her, the way she smiled and laugh. Even though other people say she shouldn't be born and she will never fit in, I didn't care. She was there for me. She accepted me. We were outsiders together, she showed me how to live, when I thought there was nothing to live for. _I lost the one I love the most… again _I thought. I will come back for her because she the only one I care about, I going to keep on fighting and then we will be together…

1 year ago

_Why do I have to pick up the new girl? _I thought. Chiron is up my ass right now just because I almost killed that Ares kid doesn't mean that is my fault. He was being an ass. "I hope she not a waste of my time." I said as I walk in to the school that she went too. _Madison Lewis the daughter of Poseidon huh, _I thought. I walked in to the giant high school. _How am I gonna find her in this school?!_ I thought. I looked on the first floor, second floor and third floor still no Madison. _This is bullshit, why do I have to find her? She Percy sister why did I have to come for her? _I thought as I walked up the stairs to the fourth floor I walked down the hall and still didn't find her. Then right before I was going call I heard a scream. _Oh no _I thought, I ran toward the scream. When I ran in to the room I saw and an Empusa, chocking her I pulled out my Stygian iron sword and said towards the Empusa she saw me coming and dodge my attack. _Crap _I thought. "Look what we have here," she said. "The son of Hades coming to save the daughter of Poseidon aaaaawwww isn't that sweet"

"It will be even sweeter when I send you back to Tartarus" I said, then I ran towards her again she dodge my swing again. I thrusted my sword to towards her then she tried the move left but I swung my sword her right towards her, then she burst in to yellow dust. _Not bad Nico, _I thought. I looked towards Madison she was knocked out cold. _Oh no they wanted me bring her alive not dead _I thought. I walked towards her and her pulse and she was bleeding from her neck I took out some Ambrosia and fead her,_ I gotta get her somewhere safe _I thought. I picked her up bridal style and shadow travel to and cheap motel room. I set her down on the bed and bandage her wounds. I sighed and thought _she had to go and almost get herself killed? Just my luck I got ther right on time._ I went to the bathroom and washed my face and turn on the shower and wash the yellow dust off of me. I put on my clothes and was my face again and when I came out of the bathroom she was awake. She stared at me in like a crazy person and asked "W-w-who are you?" I didn't listen to question and pulled out some more Ambrosia and turn around she was glaring at me. "Answer my question." She said. "Who are you and where the hell am I?" _well then,_ I thought.

"Look, sweetheart I saved your life so you should be thankful. Now be a good girl and some more of this Ambrosia." I said. She looked at me like she wanted to slap me.

"Well _sweetheart,_ I'm not gonna eat your stupid ambro-whatever until you tell me where I am and who are you." She said. _Gods, she so stubborn _I thought.

"Well, you wanna know where you are?"

"No shit."

"You're in a cheap motel because I need to get you somewhere safe because Empusa almost killed you, oh by the way I'm Nico Di Angelo." I said.

"Ok." She said. _That all?_ I thought. Then she got up went to the bathroom and washed her face. Then walked right in front of me and stared me down with those sea blue eyes, then knee me my groin. She tried to get out the room but she was to slow. I pushed her against the wall and she scream out loud "Help me! He's crazy! Som-"I covered her mouth before anyone would hear her.

"Would you be quiet before someone hear you." I said. "Now can you be a good girl and not scream I'm trying to help you understand."

"Understand what?" She asked.

"That you're a demi-god and the daughter of Poseidon, that what I'm trying to make you understand." I said.

"Poseidon? Isn't that the Roman god of the seas?" She said. I sighed, "No, he is the Greek god of the sea and you're his daughter." She looked shocked "Me. I'm the daughter of the Greek god Poseidon?" She asked

"Yes, you are and can we not talk about this here it still might be dangerous." I said.

"Dangerous? How?" She asked. I started to pack up the things I took out. "Dangerous as in that thing that attacked you earlier." I said. I grabbed her hand be she pulled away. "I need to call my mom and get clothes I have to go to my house." She said.

"No we can't go to your house we can call your mother for a pay phone and that's it." I grabbed her hand again and she pulled away for the second time. "_I'm _going to _my house_, I'll meet you back here." She said and walked out the door. I ran after her and yelled "It might be dangerous you don't know how many monsters there are and the probably will know where you live and they will kill you." I said.

"I don't care about the stupid monsters I just need go get some stuff." She said.

"Look there are clothes at camp half-blood now let's just call your mom and leave because it not safe here." I said she still didn't listen. "Then let me take you to your house then." I suggested. She turn to look at me "Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious but-"

"Here it goes." She says.

"But you have to take less than five minutes to get all your things and go. Deal?" I said. I she thinned for a moment and said "Deal." I grabbed her hand and took her in to the shadows. "Where are we going?' She asked. "I thought we were going to my house" A grin crossed my face. "Oh you'll see." Once we were in the shadows I wrapped my hand around her waist and told her "Don't let go." As I shadow travel to her house.

Author note- I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and sorry if it too long. I will post the third chapter next week!


	3. Chapter 3- Not my new home

Author's note: I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, anyways here is chapter 3 (I do not own any PJO or HOO Rick Riordan)

Sea, Love and Death

Chapter 3- Not My new "Home"

Madison P.O.V

Three crazy things happen to me today:

I was attacked by what he calls an 'Empusa'

I have to deal with an ass named Nico Di Angelo who is taking me away to a camp called Camp Half- blood

We shadow traveled to my house and I felt as if the shadow traveling took a piece of my soul. "Here we are" I said. My house was small just two bed room with gray paint on the outside.

"Just hurry up and get your things so we can go." He said stubbornly.

"Yeah, I know. Just stand watch for me." I said. I ran upstairs and grabbed a duffel bag and stuffed some of my clothes and shoes in there. I didn't really care about my clothes and shoes and stuff I just wanted to get my golden trident that they found me with when I was a baby. I when into my jewelry box and I hid it deeply under all the other necklaces. Even my foster mother didn't know that I have it. When I looked I couldn't find it. _Where is it?! _I thought.

"Are you looking for something my dear?" A voiced asked. Oh, did I forget to tell you third thing: we (or me) got attacked again, yay.

I screamed "Nico! Help! It's another monster!" The monster laughed. "Oh sweetie he won't hear you he is busy fighting my friend that I brought along with me." _Oh no, I'm fucked. _I thought.

"Did you really thing that we are that stupid to not bring back up." She said. I looked at her for a good moment she had wings on her back and really _really _sharp claws. _No time to look at her appearance stall her from tearing you to pieces with those claws until Nico gets here, _I thought.

"What are you if I might ask." I said.

"I am a Harpy I take the soul from demi-gods like you." She said.

"Oh, I see." I said. "I why would you wanna take souls." She looked at me like I was stupid.

"For pleasure. I love ripping the souls out of many demi-gods; I see that your soul looks every tasty" She said. _Oh no, this staling thing might not work_ I thought, but I still tried. I slowly step back a little enough so she wouldn't notice.

"Why do you have my necklace?" I asked. She smiled and put _my _necklace on. I wanted to punch her for putting on my necklace.

"Oh this thing I want to prove to the gods that we are stronger and more powerful than the gods and we will destroy every one of them." She said.

But aren't they immortal?" I asked. "Then how could you guys kill the gods when they are more powerful than you and the rest of the monsters." I said. She glared at me looking like she wanted to tear me apart. Me being stupid continue. "I think Zeus is the king of the gods and he has his own lightning bolt, I bet he would blow you up."

"You little bitch. I-" I cut her off _three more steps _I thought. "My godly parent is Poseidon I think, which he is ruler of the sea so I bet he would drown you and your monster friends to the bottom of the sea until your heads explodes." I said. _Where the hell is he? _I thought. She glared at me and ran towards me yelling "I'm gonna rip out your soul!" but before she could get near a golden light appeared and she burst into dust. Then Nico ran up the stairs "Madison are you…." He started as he looked around the room shocked. "What happen?" He asked.

"I don't know she tried to attack me then a light appeared and then she exploded into yellow dust."

"Huh" he said.

"What that's supposed to mean?" I asked. He shakes his head and said "Nothing, let's go no more stops." And walked out the door. I went to go pick up my golden trident. I wondered _was it the necklace that killed the harpy._ As the bus drove from California to New York. I fell asleep and had the weirdest dream.

* * *

A boy with sea green eyes and raven black hair was talking to a girl with long curly red hair. "How do know this Rae?" He asked

"I saw her in a dream Percy, she coming very soon and something bad along with her is coming too. She might be dangerous and even more powerful than you." She said.  
"What another war going to happen?" He said. "We just defeated Gaea, there someone strong than the earth _herself_?" he said. A blonde girl with gray eyes came up to the guy and put her hand on his shoulder "We don't know how dangerous she is or what she capable of but, we have to be careful."

"I know that Annabeth." He said. "But she is my sister, I thought my father was done having children."

"The gods always change Percy, There is another-" she couldn't finish because I woke up. "Come on lets go we are all most there." I got out of my seat and went with Nico and had the craziest cab drive of my life. When we got there it was a camp hidden deep in the forest of Long Island, New York. Nico paid the cab drive with golden coins and we walked up the hill. As we walked I thought _what was she talking about? And how am I dangerous? _When we got to the top of the hill Nico stopped and said "This is your new home." And started walking into the camp.

_I don't think will be my new home… at all, _I thought right before I walked in.

Author note: Sorry if the chapter late at night but I was busy the whole week we with test prep… anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will see you guys next week with the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4- She not dangerous

Authors note: Here is the new chapter; Sorry if it late at night, enjoy! None of the Percy Jackson characters are mines.

Sea, Love and Death

Chapter 4- she not dangerous

Nico P.O.V

When me and Madison got into camp I thought _finally she off my hands now. She Percy's sister he can deal with her now. _"Where are we going now" She asked.

"We are going there." As I pointed to the White house. "We're going to see Chiron."

"Who's Chiron?" she asked.

"You'll see…" I said. She gave me a confused look and shocked her head. We walked to the White house and saw Chiron in his wheel chair form. "That Chiron?" She said looking confused. "I thought he would be some magical creature. He looked at Madison and said "I am a creature but I don't have magic." Chiron got out of his wheel chair form and went to his centaur form. "Well you see Madison I'm a centaur. Half horse, half man." She stood there dumbfounded looking at Chiron. "Well come in my dear. We have much to discuss and I have people for you to meet." He said.

"Ok." She said plainly. We walked into the White house and there was Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Rachel, Piper, Jason, Hazel and Frank was there. "Hey," Percy said. "Look like your back Nico." Then he turn to Madison and said "Hi, I'm your older half- brother Percy. Welcome to camp half- blood."

"Oh, Uumm, Hi I'm Madison. Nice to meet you." She replied quietly. _That's kinda odd why is she so quiet? _I wondered. Chiron turned to me and said "Take her to the room to watch the Camp-half blood introduction video and come back." She followed me and I started the video and told her "Come back when it's done."

"Ok." She said. _What wrong with her? _I wondered. I walked back into the room. "What do you want?" I asked.

"There might be another war." Annabeth said.

"What?! Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes. And she is involved." Rachel said.

"How? She might make another war come? After we just combined the two camps and defeated Gaea? I don't believe that possible." I said.

"Well, she is dangerous." Annabeth said. "Rachel saw her in a dream."

"Well that could mean anything remember when she painted a picture of Luke."

"And, look how Luke turned out. Dead." Annabeth said.

"Look we don't know if she dangerous or not all we know is that Rachel saw her in a dream, she feels as if a prophecy is coming." Chiron said.

"Guys she is not dangerous. She can't even…" Then I remember that she told me a golden light appeared and monster turn into yellow dust. _What was that? Could she be dangerous? _I wondered.

"Maybe she has fire powers." Leo said. Everyone glared at Leo.

"Really, Leo." Piper said. "The daughter of Poseidon has Fire powers. Real smart, Leo."

"Well, sorry beauty queen I'm trying to lighten the situation." Leo said.

"Well there is no time to lighten the situation because we need to figure out why is she dangerous." Annabeth said.

"Well until then we just watch her carefully. Understood?" Chiron asked. We all said yes, even though I don't think she is danger as everyone claim she is. Madison came out of the room and Chiron asked Percy to tour her around the camp and show her to her the Poseidon cabin. After we the white house I went my cabin to take a shower and went to practice my sword skills. After I went to take a nap. I had a dream that I was in a place with columns down a long hallway I heard a women voice, but I couldn't see what she look liked. Then she said:

"_I need you Nico, help her. We are all counting on you Nico. You and her and can work together to prevent this war that might be soon to come." A lady's voice said. "Please, Nico protect my-" Then, a man stormed in the room. _I woke up because of the knock of the door. _Who can that be? _I wondered_. _When I went to the door to open and it was Madison. "Uuummm, hey Madison. What are you doing here? I asked.

"Chiron asked me to come tell you it dinner time and you missed lunch." She said quietly.

"Ok, just wait right here I get my jacket." After I got my jacket. I walked out my cabin and walk to the dining hall. She was walking quietly next to me. I couldn't take her silent anymore "Ever since we got to camp you have been so quiet. Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No, there nothing wrong." She said. _Lies, _I thought. "Just trying to take everything in since this is going to be my new _home_" she said. _Huh, _I thought. We walked into to the dining hall and saw the mark and the floor. "What happen here?" she asked.

"It a long story." I said. We saw Percy sitting at the Poseidon table. "That where you sit." I said pointing over there. She looked around and notice that all the tables are by cabin. "If you are a child of the three then home come your table is not next to the Poseidon table or Zeus's? She asked.

"Well, you see… It another long story I'll tell you sometime." I said and walked off before for she could me any more questions. I went over and got a plate of peppered shrimp penne with sprite. Without thought I glanced over to the Poseidon table and saw her eating a tomato and basil pizza with a stripe. _Is she Italian? _I wondered. _Nah she couldn't be, _I thought. Then it looked like Hazel knew what I was thinking. "You thinks she Italian. Don't you?"

"Kinda," I said rubbing the back of my head "Hazel. Do you thinks she dangerous?" I asked.

"It might be I'm not sure if she is. Just watch her ok? I notice she opens up to you, so watch out for her like you watch out for me." Hazel said.

"I will, I don't she dangerous maybe Rachel is wrong or something…" I said. Then I look over at her table and said something and stormed off. I ran over to the table and asked Percy what happened. "Well I asked her what her mother was like and she looked like she got upset or something." He said.

"I'll go look for her." I said.

"You sure? I think I should say sorry." He said.

"Nah I'll go." I told him. I went back to hazel and said "I'm going after her."

"Ok, go." She said. Before I felt the dining hall Hazel said "Nico, Percy was lying and I can sense gold on her and she ran into the woods by the river."

"Thanks, Hazel." I said. Then ran after her. _Why would Percy lie? Does he think she is really that dangerous? _I thought as I ran after her. She not Dangerous as they think I know she's not.

Author note: Sorry this is late it's because I have a lot of practice to do before the state test comes. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and since it spring break, I'll post earlier this time. See you guys next week.


	5. Chapter 5- I'm not Dangerous!

Author's note: I don't own any characters for Percy Jackson. Here is chapter 5 hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter 5- I'm not dangerous!

Madison P.O.V

_How could he say that?_ I thought as into the woods.

**Earlier at the dining table.**

I got to the dining table after I was thinking _maybe I could trust Nico? I don't know about the others, but in that dream…. I might be starting another war…. But how I could start another war? _I wonder as I walked to my table. I sat down cross the table from Percy. "Hey Madison." He said.

"Hi." I replied back to him.

"So how do you like Camp half-blood so far?" He asked me.

"It ok so far. It really interesting that rock climbing wall spills out lava." I said. He laughed.

"You wouldn't want to be burn by that lava." I raised both eyebrows at him since I didn't know how to raise one. "Yeah, it really burns. But good thing we are demi-gods, Anyways lets go get some food." We stood up got on line. He gave me a plate and a cup. "Think about what you want to eat and drink and it will appear." He said.

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope. Think about what you want." He replied.

"Ok, whatever you say." _Think about what I what and it will appear huh? I would really like tomato and basil pizza and a stripe. That would be nice. _I thought. "You like pizza and stripe." Percy said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Look." He pointed to my plate. I looked at my plate I was my favorite pizza and drink. "How is this possible?" I asked. _Is this real or an illusion? _I wondered. "I wondered that question too, but I kinda forgot what the gods did to them to make food and whatever you wanna drink appear. Oh, before we eat we give a piece of our food to the gods by throwing some in the fire." Percy said.

"Oh, ok." I walked to the pit and gave a piece of my food to my father Poseidon. _Dad where ever you are, I want to know about my mother… I hope you like tomato and basil pizza. _I said in my head. I put some of my pizza in the fire and it turned blue. I walked back to my table and table down and started to eat my food. "Hey Percy."

"What's up?" He said.

"How come you guys down get to use phones?" I asked.

"Oh, because monsters will find easily when we have phones. But since the war ended most of us use phones now." He said.

"You guys had a war?" I said surprised. He sighed "Yeah we did. It was against Gaea and the giants."

"Giants? As in the parents of the titans and grandparents to the gods?" I said.

"Wow, you know your stuff. But, yeah them; Long story short we defeat them and now the giants are dead and Gaea is in a very _very _long sleep." He said.

"Well that good." I said after finishing my last chew. It became quiet for a little while then Percy spoke. "You know," He said. "You might be starting another war right?" I did know this because of the dream I had, but I didn't know he would be so start forward about it. "Look, I don't give a shit that you're my sister, but all I want you to know is that I'm don't want to be in a fucking war again." He said. His voice steady but is green eyes was stern. "So you better hurry and get the hell out of here. Understand?" He said.

"I don't understand..." I said.

"Well understand this. Tonight you better leave camp half-blood because I wanna protect the people I love even if it means taking your life myself." He said. His voice low and steady but his eyes filled with pain and hate. "You're an asshole." I said. I stood up said "You can go to hell, you make me sick." Then I ran in to the woods.

* * *

_That bastard! I can't believe that he would say that! Who do he think I am? Some girl would listen to his every command? Hell no…. But he is very loyal though…. I might be creating a war from him and his friends who he might call family. I understand that he will do anything for the people he loves. I wish I could say the same._I found a river in the woods and sat at the edge and dipped my feet in._ Maybe I should run... _I thought to myself. "Mads!" A voice said.

"Madison, where are you!" the voice said again. _Is that Nico? _I thought.

"I'm by the river!" I yelled back. I heard the person run towards me.

"Thank the gods, you're not hurt." He said walking towards me. He came and sat next to me. "What did Percy say to you?" He asked. I didn't answer him, I wanted to be alone right now. _Don't bring him in to your problem… _I said in my head. "Mads," He said softly. "You can tell me. Like the others I don't think you're dangerous."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"You talk in you sleep." He said and laugh. A mad beautiful laugh. I sighed "Percy said that I should leave Camp half-blood…"

"And?" He said. I stayed quiet for a while then I talked "He also said that he doesn't give a fuck that I'm his sister."

"That bastard!" Nico said. He stood up and said "I wanna punch the crap out of him." He started to walk back to the camp but I grab his pants leg. "No Nico, don't." I said. He looked at me with those black eyes filled with anger. "Please, don't hurt him." He sat back down next to me, closer to me. "I want to punch him in the throat." He said. I rest my head his shoulder he became stiff second and then relaxed. "Why do you care about me?" I asked.

"Because, I understand stand how you feel." He said. "I know how it is to be alone."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It was a long time ago. It tell you soon." He said.

"Let me guess, it a long story?" I said.

"Yup." I smirked.

"Come on," he said as he stood up.

"Do we have to go back?" I asked as he pulled me up.

"Yes, or people would wonder things. Like where is the daughter of Poseidon and the son of Hades." He said as he tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. I took a daring glance at his lips they look so soft. _I wonder if they are as soft as they look…. Madison Lewis stop thinking of his lips…._

"Are you alright? Your cheeks are red." He said. _I'm blushing!? Oh no him and stupid lips…. _Me still looking at his lips started to lean in and then a blue light appeared. I looked up at the sky and saw a blue trident in the sky. "What is that?" I asked.

He took a deep breath, "Your father Poseidon, just claimed you." He said as he look at me.

Author's note- I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I'll post the next one soon. Later.


	6. Chapter 6- Maybe

Author note- Thanks to the people who followed my story and shout out to ForeverAlone5, a guest and Pink Lady of love to reviewing my story. Anyways here is chapter 6 and I don't own any Percy Jackson characters.

Chapter 6- Maybe….

Nico P.O.V

_Why he had to claim at that moment? _I thought to myself as I walked back to my cabin. I saw Hazel on her iPhone. "Hey I heard was happened." She said as I sat on my bed.

"Yeah, we was about to go back be camp and then he claimed her." I said. _The moment was perfect and it was the first time I was her happy since we got here. I made her happy. _

"Everyone keeping on saying that you guys were making out in the woods." She said. I sat up "Well 'everyone' needs to mind their own freaking business. I was just there to help here out, not to make out with her." I told Hazel. _Although I would of kinda like too… but I just met her. I don't even know much about her…._

"What did Percy lie about?" She asked. _That asshole. I could he not want his own sister? I would kill to my other sister. _

"I don't wanna talk about it right now." I told her. I got up took a shower and fell asleep and dreamed another demi-god dream.

"_He needs to stay away from my daughter. Aphrodite don't make them fall in love." I heard Poseidon said. Aphrodite laughed "I can't do anything about it let love take its course." She said. _

"_Well, I'm tired of love taking its course because my son is love with the daughter of Athena. Do you really think I want my daughter to be in love with him? Aphrodite stop this." He demanded. Aphrodite voice got stern._

"_I'll do whatever I want it's your fault that you fell in love with the daughter of you know who. So whoever I want her to fall in love with I will." _

"_Aphrodite-" He started. _

"_Be careful Poseidon, secrets can get lose." She said._

Next morning

I woke up in sweat. _What in gods was that all about? _I thought to myself as I sat up. I went to our cabins bathroom and took a shower. The water was cold. _That odd the water is never cold… it must be the doing of Poseidon. _I thought. I finished my freezing cold shower change my clothes in to a camp half-blood t-shirt and with my black jeans and black combat boots. I put on my black coat and walked out. I went to the dining hall and saw Hazel talking to Madison at my table. I sat down next to Madison and she said "Good morning Nico."

"I'm not a morning person." I told her.

"And I could see that you love black." She told me.

"Yup, black is my happy color." Hazel and Madison laughed. _I never heard her laugh before. It so happy and carefree. _

"Anyways," Hazel said. "After breakfast we go to the arena so we can see your skills."

"What you mean?" She asked.

"Sword fighting, bows and arrows all that stuff." I said.

"Oh… why do we need to learn that?" she asked.

"Because if a monster attack us we could defend ourselves." Hazel said.

"Alright I'm hungry right now. And I gonna get really annoyed if I don't get any food." I told them. We all went on the line and we right behind Percy and Annabeth.

"Morning Percy and Annabeth." Hazel said. _I know it's nice to say good morning but, you know that Percy hurt Madison feelings last night. Even though you don't know what fully happened. _I said to myself. "Morning Hazel, Nico and Madison. I thought you were still sleeping." He said. _Or gone from Camp half- blood. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to kill her in her sleep. _I thought to myself.

"Well she not," Said Hazel "Me and her are going to work on her skills together after breakfast." Annabeth raised her eyebrow and said.

"Can I join? I could show you the difference between how Romans fight and Greeks fight."

"Sure." She said simply. We got our food and gave our offering.

"Hey Percy, can Mads sit at our table I need to talk to her about something." Hazel said.

"Sure, why not." Percy said. _He would threaten her to leave Camp half- blood again. _We all went back to the Hades table and Percy and Annabeth sat together at the Poseidon table.

"Why did you do that?" Madison asked Hazel.

"I knew that Percy was lying. I can sense when a person was lying." She said and started eat her pancakes.

"Well thanks, for that." Madison told her and then she turned to me. "Nico, you're going to get sick if you keep eating all that food."

"Huh?" I said with bacon in my mouth.

"Gods, boys." She said and Hazel giggled. We finished breakfast and walked to the Arena. I went off to practice by myself because I knew she was in good hands with Hazel, Annabeth I'm not so sure. I was practicing my sword and Percy came up to me. "Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said. "What do you want?"

"You wanna have a sword fight?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure why not." I said. We got into fighting fight positions. Percy thrusted towards me and ducked to the left. I have towards I tried to attack him but he blocked my hit. We walk five steps away from each other. "Why did you do it?" I said. He ran toward me tried to stab me in my right shoulder and said "Did what?" I ducked left and kicked him in his back.

"You know what you said to Madison. How could you she your sister." I said. He got up and said "You wanna play dirty huh?" He ran towards me and cut my left shoulder and pushed me with the butt of his sword. "You don't even know her. She dangerous, did you know that." I got up my left shoulder was bleeding, _deep breaths Nico, deep breaths. _I walk to towards him slap him with the flat side of my sword. "At least I tried to know her, just because she might start a new war doesn't mean you have to force her to leave." He smiled and evil smile with blooding dripping from his lips. It was not like Percy to give up on people or be mean.

"I wonder, do you like Madison? Did something dirty happen when you went to get her… Sex maybe?"

"You son of a Bitch!" Gods, I hate him. I punch in the nose. I wanted to kill him. I ran towards him kicked on the floor and had a fist of his shirt in my hand and my sword at this throat.

"You asshole" I said to him. "You have a sister that didn't die and came back to life or is a part of the Roman camp than the Greeks. I least every day of your perfect life you're not praying to the gods hoping to get a clue of where your sister might be and wondering if she ok are not. But wait, she doesn't fucking know that you're her little brother. So go to Tartarus." I let him go and walked away from Percy. _Why doesn't he care about her? Madison is great. Is it about the war thing? _I thought. I saw a crowd was watching me and Percy fight. Some of the Ares kids was yelling "Finish him Nico!" But most looked terrified. I look around and saw that there crowd on my way out hoping that Madison wasn't here to witness this I walked into the woods to be alone. I walked to the part where I made her smile last night she was so… beautiful. Her smile, her laugh. _Damn it, I can't stop thinking about her and I can't get her out of my head. Why her? I sat there and thought for a while, until I heard someone running through the forest. "Nico!" _

"Nico! Where are you! It important! It's about the prophecy!" the person yelled.

"Over by the river!" I yelled back. It was Piper.

"We need you in the big house now. It about Madison."

"Ok, I'll be there." And our Journey begins.

Author's note: I hope you guys like this chapter and for not posting in a while I was really busy with school and other things but I hope to post chapter seven soon! So I'll post chapter seven soon, C'ya.


	7. Chapter 7- Underestimated

Author's Note: Hey guys this is chapter seven with a twist it a new character! So I hope you guys will like this character and enjoy chapter seven!

Sea, Love and Death

Chapter 7- Underestimated

Bella P.O.V

THUMP! The dummy head I was stabbing and slicing for the past fifteen minutes went. I was dripping in sweat, but it looked like it was glitter on my skin instead of sweat. Some sons of Ares was cat calling me. "I like a girl who likes to get dirty."

_Damn pervert. _But that my life I guess. Boys been crushing on me since I was born. At five I got so many valentine cards all the girls in my class hated me. I like to hang with the boys more often than girls, because the girls end up become shallow and think I was trying to steal there boyfriend. But that's what most daughters of Aphrodite get. Most get to be hot and popular and less are hate hated by their sex with only a few people who like them. But that is Jess and William are for me my only friends. I walked to the dining hall to get a Bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwich and a coke. I walked into the woods by the river and started to eat my sandwich. _It good day today… _I thought to myself. I been here for all my life and I wonder what it's like to be outside the camp… Then I heard running and I saw a girl kneel down by the river she was panting hard. I walked up to her. "Are you ok?" I asked. She looked at me "No, Not I'm not."

"What happen?" I asked.

"Well, I'm the Prophecy girl. And I barely even know anyone. Let alone trust anyone and now most people hate me because I might start a war and I don't know what to do anymore." She sighed.

"Wait, I heard about you… Your Percy new sister the one that might start the war and Nico and Percy were fighting over." I said. She looked up.

"They were fighting over me?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was crazy he was so pissed him disappeared for a while." I said.

"Nico disappear?" She asked.

"No wonder he and Percy wanted to kill each other at the prophecy meeting and then he disappear… again." She said under her breath. She looked at me "You're beautiful."

"Beauty is the last thing I wanna hear about. What's your name?" _Even though I am a child of Aphrodite, I don't care about being beautiful. All I care about is getting out of here… _

"My name is Madison child of Poseidon. Who is your godly parent?" Madison asked me.

"Aphrodite, and my name is Bella."

"Bella, I know we just met but quest or mission or whatever you call it?" She ask me.

"Yes! I would love to come with you." I told her. Those were the words I longed to here. _I'm gonna get out of here… we are gonna get out of here… _

"Alright meet me back here after lights out. I have to go look for Nico." I she said hen she got up and walked deeper in to the forest. When I didn't hear her footsteps anymore I got up and ran to the Athena cabin, I burst open the door. Panting I said "Where William's" they all glared at me. A girl name Ally called him. He came out of the back of the cabin. Tall, lean with piercing gray eyes and ash blonde hair. "I need to tell you something." I said he walked past me without saying a word, I knew what meant. I followed to the lake and sat down at the end. "What is it?" He asked.

"I get to go on a quest." I told him.

"What? Are you serious?" He said.

"Yes, I'm serious. Keep it quiet please, there is more." I told him. _I want you to come with me William. _

"After the quest is done I'm not coming back to camp half-blood." I told him.

"No, you can't just leave me here." He said. _He sounds angry._

"There is nothing for me here William. You know than and I know that. I have to go I will protect myself."

"What about the monster? What about money you'll need money and a place to stay." He said. _Why he had to be the smart one? _

"I will figure it out, when the quest is over. I'll be fine, trust me." I told him.

"No, I can't trust that. I'm coming with you." He said. I wanted to hear that but he should stay here.

"No, you can't come with you need to stay here." I told him.

He shakes his head "No, where you go, I go. You need me and I need you we will protect each other."

"What if something happens to you? I won't be able to forgive myself. Please just stay at camp half-blood." I ran my hand through his hair. "I'll be fine."

"No, I can't. I coming with you." His voice was stern. There is no point I in arguing with him… _I want him to come with me but I don't want you to get hurt…_

"Fine we meet in the woods by the river tonight after lights out." I told him.

"Ok" He saw that I was worried. "I'll be ok, and I will protect you Bell. I promise."

That that was one of the last time I saw him.

Author note: I hope you guys like this chapter and I'll post chapter eight soon… Fav, Follow and comment what you think.


	8. Author's note

Author note:

Hi everyone. I have been really busy and I'll post soon love you guys.


	9. Chapter 9- I'll protect you

Author note: I hope you guys enjoy meeting the two other characters in the story that going to be on this quest. So this is William's P.O.V and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 8- I'll protect you

William P.O.V

I stayed up until it was lights out. I was reading _Lord of the flies _as I waited for Bella's signal. _I need you and you need me, we will protect each other. _I remember what I said to Bella earlier. She wants to leave camp half-blood and I'm coming with her. I was saw a blue light flash across one of the windows. _The signal _I thought. I walked outside and saw her in her kitty Pj's. "Your such a girly girl." She glared at me and punched me in my arm. "Shut up and let's go."

"Yes miss kitty." I tease her and rolled her eyes and walked past me I followed her into the woods and we went to the river and waited. "So where is she?" I asked.

"She will be her any second now." She said looking around the forest.

"Anyone else other than her is coming." She put her head on my shoulder and yawned "Yeah Nico is coming with her… I think."

"You know," I said. Touching her light brown hair. "I think I know a place to go after this quest is over." She looked at me.

"Where?" She asked.

"Manhattan, it close to where the Gods live and not many monster will attack us if we are near the Gods." I said.

"Yeah and what about our godly parents." She said. "They will drag our ass back to camp and they will watch us forever."

"How about you choose then." He said. She look at me with those blue eyes.

"California." I laughed and she glared at me. "What is so wrong about living in California?"

"California is where the underworld is and is always hot there and there is so much crazy people running about in California. Do you really want our-"I stopped my there. I almost said Kids. She doesn't feel the same way I feel about her. I heard footstep coming. She looked at me, "Do you think it them?" She asked. They were coming closer. We hid behind a boulder and wait for them people steps come closer. They came out in the opening it was Nico and the new girl. Bella walked up to them and I followed.

"Hey guys I want you to meet William, he wants to come to us." She told them. Nico glared at the both of us. Nico and Madison started whispering to get other.

"What you told her and him we barely know them."

"Come on Nico, I barely know you and I trust you."

"Yeah but-" He started.

"But nothing just please let them come with us."

He sighed "Fine_." Interesting._

"So, what did the prophecy said?" Bella asked.

_"For must go to where the Dark ages of Greece began_

_Anthimachia is where it all began_

_Where the forest of the land is untold_

_When death is obscured across the land_

_Where Beauty's is sold and the Owl's dark side is untold"_

The last line send shiver down my back. _What's that's supposed to mean? _ I thought to myself. Whatever happens I'll Protect Bella.

"What the hell is Anthimachia?" Madison asked.

"You mean where the hell Anthimachia is." I told her. "Anthimachia is a castle in Kos, Greece. I wonder why Anthimachia…"

"Well if Anthimachia is where we must go. We should go there to figured out the rest of prophecy and finish this quest." Nico said.

"It's not that easy. We need to train her." I said.

"Me?"

"Well yeah, because you might die as soon we get there. So we need to prepare you." Bella said. _She should be the god of war child not the goddess of beauty. _

"Give us two weeks to whip her into to shape. We'll let Annabeth and Percy help too."

"No!" Nico and Madison said.

"Why? She there something going on between you guys?" I asked.

"Just… Please. I don't want them to them me. Can you guys help me? Just you guys… Please?" She begged. _What happened between them? _ I wondered.

"Can we just help her only." Nico said. "Just us, in two weeks we leave."

"Ok. In two weeks we'll leave." Bella said. Then see got up left. I followed right after I looked at Madison and she wasn't looking at anyone.

_Why? What happened? _


End file.
